True Friends Stick Together
by Seething Pyro
Summary: What if Draco and Hermione had been friends since birth? What if their lives at Hogwarts were a lie, they were acting? Can love blossom b/t the 2 friends? Spoilers OOTP
1. The Beginning, an Unbreakable Friendship

CHAPTER 1~ The Beginning of an Unbreakable Friendship  
  
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looked down at their newborn son. He had beautiful silver-blonde hair, just like his father, and the most vivid grey eyes. He hadn't cried at all when he was born or when the doctors cleaned him, just stared around at everybody.  
  
"Look at the little dragon," Narcissa cooed. "He is already so strong. What do you think we should name him, Lucius?"  
  
Lucius looked down at the beautiful baby boy in his wife's arms. "How about Draco? You said yourself that he's a dragon, and the name will suit him well. Why don't you choose the middle name?"  
  
Narcissa's eyes clouded over as she thought about her previous boyfriend. James Potter. He had broken up with her for Lily Evans, but she felt that a part of her heart was still with him even though she truly loved Lucius. "James. It has a good ring to it, don't you think? Draco James Malfoy."  
  
Lucius smiled a genuine smile. It was a very rare occurrence. "I like it. Draco James Malfoy it is then."  
  
The young couple smiled happily at each other and the small child that was being held between them.  
  
"Lucius, dear," Narcissa said softly. "I don't know if I want Draco to grow up around all of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. You can continue to go to the meetings of course, but I don't want him to witness all of the torture that goes on at such a young age, and so much happens at out house. I think that we should move into a Muggle community until he is ready to deal with that kind of thing."  
  
Lucius looked down caringly at his wife, whom he loved dearly. "We will do whatever you think is best for the well-being of our child."  
  
Narcissa smile and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you, Lucius."  
  
~  
  
Three weeks later, the Malfoys moved into a Muggle community right outside of London. The houses were all very large. It was evident that only the wealthy lived in that part of town. It didn't take them long to move everything into their new house. Magic was truly a wonderful thing.  
  
About two hours after they were settled, the doorbell rang. Since Narcissa was busy feeding Draco, Lucius got up to answer the door. A young couple with a young baby girl was standing outside.  
  
"How may I help you?" Lucius asked politely even though he had the urge to whip out his wand and put the family out of their misery right then and there.  
  
"Hello, we're the Grangers," said the husband. "We live next door. I'm Greg, and this is my wife Annabelle and my daughter Hermione. We saw you move in and thought we'd come over to welcome you and to see if you need help with anything."  
  
Lucius shook both of their hands. "It's nice to meet you. I am Lucius Malfoy. My wife Narcissa and my son Draco are inside. Please come in."  
  
The Grangers stepped over the threshold into the house that was almost identical to theirs save for the furniture arrangement.  
  
"Narcissa dear, this is Greg and Annabelle Granger and their daughter Hermione. They are our new neighbors," Lucius informed his wife, who had finished feeding Draco.  
  
"Hello," she said happily shaking their hands. "How old is your daughter? She appears to be about Draco's age."  
  
"Almost two weeks," Annabelle answered as she peered at the small child that was cradled in Narcissa's arms.  
  
"Draco is three weeks."  
  
"He's very beautiful."  
  
"As is your daughter," Narcissa replied kindly.  
  
~  
  
As the years passed by, Draco and Hermione became the best of friends. They were inseparable. At school, even at the age of five, Draco would beat up the other boys if they dared to make fun of Hermione. Anyone who wanted to tease her about her teeth or her hair had to go through him first. It worked the other way as well. If anyone would mouth off to Draco, Hermione would quickly jump in and put that person in his place.  
  
The two made a wonderful pair. Many of their classmates were afraid of them and were kind to them out of fear of what might happen.  
  
Home was a different story. Whenever Hermione wasn't around, Lucius would teach Draco magic; simple spells when he was young, but Draco was a very fast learner and a very skilled wizard. As Lucius learned this, he began to teach Draco more complicated spells-dark spells that were only taught to Death Eaters.  
  
He was also taught that because he was a pureblooded wizard he was superior to any Muggle, even Hermione. Draco didn't like that in the slightest, and didn't believe a word of it for a moment, but would never tell that to his father.  
  
~  
  
The summer before he turned eleven, Draco received his letter of acceptation to Hogwarts. He hadn't been surprised and was actually depressed when the owl delivered him the letter. Hermione wouldn't be going with him to Hogwarts. She was a Muggle. Muggles couldn't go to wizarding schools. For the first time in his life he would have to lie to her. He would tell her that he would be going off to boarding school because his father wanted him to get a better education.  
  
When his door burst he didn't even look up. He was accustomed to Hermione bounding him.  
  
"Draco! Draco! Look at this! Look at what I got in the mail! Your mother said that you got one too! Look! Look! Look!" She shoved the piece of parchment under his nose.  
  
He recognized the handwriting right away and his face brightened considerably. "Oh, Hermione this is so great! We still get to go to school together!"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be just like always! We'll be just like we are around here." Draco's face dropped again and his heart plummeted. "Right, Draco?" she said hesitantly seeing the look on his face.  
  
He looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes. "No, Hermione, I'm afraid that things will not be like always once we start there. You see I am a pureblooded wizard, which means that I come from a family of all witches and wizards. There has never been a Muggle, or a common person in my bloodline.  
  
"I know that this may be hard for you to understand, but you are very smart. My father takes pride in being a pureblood and he doesn't think that I should associate with Muggles. He makes an exception for you. He likes you, he really does, but we won't be able to be friends at Hogwarts. We will be sorted into separate houses. We will have to fight with each other. It will be nothing like we are here."  
  
Hermione looked sadly at her best friend of almost eleven years. "But will we still be able to talk in private? You're my best friend in the whole world, Draco. I don't want things to be any different at our new school."  
  
"Of course. We'll find somewhere where we can talk without having to act in front of everybody else."  
  
They smiled at each other. Both clearly understood that going to Hogwarts would be difficult on their unbreakable friendship, but they would do whatever they could to stay friends forever.  
  
~  
  
The Malfoys took both Draco and Hermione to Diagon Alley that year. Narcissa took Hermione around while Lucius mainly stayed with Draco. That was the day he met Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the sons of two of his father's friends.  
  
Lucius told Draco that they were to be his friends while at Hogwarts. He also said that he wanted to stay away from Hermione around large groups of people. If he did happen to get near her though, he would have to make fun of her and put her down.  
  
~  
  
The train ride that first year was very long. Draco felt utterly empty without Hermione by his side. He couldn't hold a conversation with the oafs his father wanted him to befriend. Instead of friends, he decided that he would use them as bodyguards, even though he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.  
  
As the year passed, he insulted Hermione and her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, but would apologize when they were alone. Many times Hermione lied to her new friends so she could meet with Draco. When she had said she was going to the library, it was usually to meet him and search the castle for a secret room that they didn't think anyone would find.  
  
They eventually found the perfect room that they were sure nobody knew about. It was in the corner of the large library. There were hardly any books at all on the bookshelf. It appeared as if nobody had been back there in at least two decades. They were talking back in that corner because they figured that no one would see them. Draco leaned against the shelf casually and fell through. Hermione was about to scream, but Draco put his hand over her mouth and pulled her through as well.  
  
The room was large, and painted a dark shade of grey. There was a large bed, a desk, many bookshelves, and a few chairs and couches.  
  
They had found their secret room and would go there whenever they needed to be alone. Whenever one was there the other could almost always be found sitting silently either reading or doing homework or just thinking.  
  
~  
  
Over the summer they were once again inseparable.until Hermione was invited to stay at the Weasley's that is. Of course she accepted, but almost reluctantly because she didn't really want to leave Draco.  
  
Draco was hurt when she left, but he didn't show it. He was stronger than that. He was a dragon. There was a fire inside of him that no one else in the world possessed. No one but him, Draco Malfoy.  
  
That was a hard year for both Hermione and Draco. It was the first time he ever used the name Mudblood when talking to her. He deeply regretted it afterwards.  
  
When he found her, she was in their room. She was sitting with her back against the headboard of the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, head on her knees, arms wrapped tightly around herself. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. She was sobbing loudly.  
  
Draco sat down next to her on the bed and put his arm around her back to try to comfort her. She wrenched herself away from him. "I definitely deserve that," he said. "Hermione, I am really sorry. I didn't mean that, but you know how my father is and everything."  
  
"No, Draco, I don't. Maybe you should explain again," she retorted angrily. "Maybe I don't understand why you have to be such an asshole to me. Do you know how much that hurts? You are my best friend in the whole world. I put you before Harry and Ron. How could you say that to me?"  
  
"I do know how much it hurts, Hermione. What do you think I felt like when you ditched me for Weasel and Scar-head this summer? I was torn! The summer is supposed to be our time, but that obviously does not matter to you." The anger he was feeling was apparent in his eyes and in his voice.  
  
"You know that is not true, Draco Malfoy! You know damn well that I would much rather spend my summer with you than with them, but they begged me to go. They said I had to! I wrote you every day!" More tears flowed from her eyes and down her already stained cheeks.  
  
"You could've said 'no,'" he said defiantly crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I wish I could've, Draco. I wish I were as strong as you. I wish that I wasn't able to cry."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again. Understand me? I wish I could cry, believe me I do. I'm like a damn stone! No one knows what I feel. It's like a disease in which there is no cure."  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. "I'm so sorry, Draco," she managed to say through a sob.  
  
He returned the hug. "There's no need to be. Look, we still go Christmas, right? We'll have fun."  
  
Hermione laughed a little and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "Yeah we will."  
  
"And I guess you can spend the summer with those two dolts you call friends if you have to, and I really can't do anything to stop you."  
  
"And if you have to call me Mudblood or some horrible name, I guess you don't have much of a choice either."  
  
Later on that year when Hermione was petrified, Draco was distraught. Every night before he went to his dorm he would accidentally on purpose wander into the hospital wing and sit by Hermione's bedside for a while. Madame Pomfrey didn't mind. Dumbledore, along with the rest of the staff knew about their friendship, although they would never let Draco or Hermione know that.  
  
~  
  
The next summer, Hermione spent most of her time with Draco until the last few days. They made every minute they spent together memorable. They felt like they were six again- young and innocent. Those were the days.  
  
When they returned to Hogwarts, they once again transformed into their alter-selves to please all of the wizarding population. The only time Hermione almost blew their cover was when Draco was bitten by Buckbeak. She was the first to run to open the gate of the paddock so that Hagrid could run straight up to the castle.  
  
Draco was glad that she had helped him and told her so when they met in their room. He had also told her that he'd be milking his injury for all it was worth, and she promised not to tell anybody.  
  
She made up for her little slip up though when she slapped him for insulting her, Harry, and Ron. She apologized numerous times even though he insisted that he was fine, just a little shocked.  
  
Draco never told her, but he always worried when she went off on adventures with Harry and Ron. He was afraid of the danger she put herself in. If she were ever caught by Voldemort, there would be nothing he could do.  
  
~  
  
The next summer was the Quidditch World Cup. Of course Hermione went with the Weasleys, leaving Draco to go with his parents. The Malfoys, of course, pretended that she was the filthiest thing they had ever seen although they did send an apology note after the match. Both Lucius and Narcissa thought that she was a truly wonderful young lady.  
  
Draco, of course, warned her to keep away from the Death Eaters when they made their unwanted appearance, although he did so in a cruel and demeaning way so that Harry and Ron wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
That was also the year of the Triwizard Tournament and the Rita Skeeter articles. It was also the year that Hermione and Draco had come up with a brilliant plan to fix her teeth and make it look like an accident.  
  
Draco provoked Harry in the hall. He had promise to hit Hermione with the curse so she could go to Madame Pomfrey and get them shrunk to a normal size. Draco was skeptical at first, but it turned out all right, and he was happy afterwards because she was happy.  
  
Draco invited Pansy Parkinson to the Yule Ball that year because he couldn't ask Hermione. He would have if it weren't for the fact that he was a pureblood and she was a Muggle.  
  
Draco had liked Viktor Krum before he had asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. There was nothing he wanted more than to strangle Krum that night. It was a jealousy thing really. Krum was able to have her whereas Draco couldn't even get close.  
  
~  
  
The summer of fifth year, Hermione spent hardly any time at all with Draco, even though she wrote him as often as possible, which wasn't very often. All he knew is that it was something that had to do with a lot of secrets and Dumbledore.  
  
He became, if anything, more of a bastard that year with the whole Professor Umbridge situation and all. Hermione told him that she wasn't very fond of his new attitude, but he had to since the Dark Lord had made his return.  
  
At the end of the year, she had to face Lucius Malfoy in Death Eater mode, which landed him a term in Azkaban.  
  
~  
  
Now that some key events from their first five years in Hogwarts have been re-played, Draco and Hermione can be found in Draco's room.  
  
Hermione was crying on Draco's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Draco," she sobbed. "I never meant to get your father into any kind of trouble. I didn't mean to get him landed in Azkaban."  
  
"Shh. It's all right. There are no dementors there anymore. He'll be out by next week. Let's talk about something else." He stroked her hair. He had never liked to see her cry. "How are things going with Krum?" Just the thought of Viktor Krum being with Hermione made him want to hurl, but he was supportive of her decisions.  
  
"H-h-he's an asshole!" she wailed sobbing harder. "He broke up with me! Said I wasn't what he needed. Someone older and more experience.some bullshit like that."  
  
Draco didn't say anything, but it felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest. She was now free for him to make his move. After almost sixteen years it was long enough. 


	2. Move in for the Kill

CHAPTER 2~ Move in for the Kill  
  
He hugged her shaking body closer to him. "Don't cry over him, Hermione. Now you're free to be with a guy who goes to Hogwarts and you're closer in age to and who speaks understandable English."  
  
Hermione laughed a little, but almost choked herself in the process. "Yeah. Having a boyfriend who lives so far away is a major pain."  
  
"So, you got any other guys in mind that you like?" He looked at her hopefully.  
  
She looked at him and said, "There is always Harry and Ron. I'm sure that one of them would go out with me if there's no one else."  
  
"Oh. Oh I see." He looked away from her. His heart felt like it had been ripped viciously out of his chest, torn into millions of tiny pieces, stepped on, then run over by a Mack truck.  
  
"Draco, something bothering you?" Hermione asked.  
  
He feigned a smile. "No, nothing at all. What makes you think that?"  
  
"You look like you've been beaten with a baseball bat and thrown in a cellar without food or water for three months. Not that I know what that person would look like," she added quickly.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine. Let's go catch a movie or something. A comedy. Maybe it'll help cheer you up some."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
They walked to the mall that was near their neighborhood. The music was blaring over the P.A. system as always. "Driven Under" by Seether was on.  
  
"Do you think I'm faking  
  
when I'm lying next to you?  
  
Do you think that I am blind  
  
nothing left for me to lose?  
  
Must be something on your mind  
  
something lost and left behind  
  
Do you know I'm faking now?  
  
Do you know I'm faking  
  
when I'm lying next to you?  
  
Do you know that I am blind to everything you ever do?  
  
Must be something on your mind  
  
something lost for me to find  
  
Do you know I'm faking?  
  
Then she told me she had a gun  
  
it sounded like she'd used it once before on him  
  
Then she told me she had a gun  
  
it sounded like she'd used it once before, oh man  
  
I guess you know I'm faking  
  
when I tell you I love you  
  
I guess you know that I am blind  
  
to everything you say and do  
  
Must be something on my mind  
  
there's nothing left for me to hide  
  
Do you know I'm faking?  
  
Then she told me she had a gun  
  
it sounded like she'd used it once before on him  
  
Then she told me she had a gun  
  
it sounded like she'd used it once before, oh man  
  
We have to succumb to the feelings we can never face  
  
I need you. I breathe you.  
  
I can't go through this all again.  
  
We have to succumb to  
  
the feelings we can never face I need you.  
  
I breathe you. I can't go through this.  
  
Then she told me she had a gun  
  
it sounded like she'd used it once before  
  
Then she told me she had a gun  
  
it sounded like she'd used it once before on him  
  
Then she told me she had a gun  
  
it sounded like she'd used it once before, oh man  
  
Then she told me she had a gun  
  
she says she wants to use it on me now."  
  
That didn't help Draco's mood any. The song just made him realize how much he wanted Hermione. It didn't look like he had much of a chance though. She seemed to be into famous guys.  
  
"Draco, stop telling me you're fine," Hermione hissed. "No one who looks as upset as you can possibly be anywhere close to fine. You better tell me or I will tickle you right here."  
  
His eyes widened and he took a step away from her as he paid for the tickets. "No, please don't. That is the ultimate torture."  
  
"I know. Tell me what's wrong, or I will tickle you," she threatened.  
  
"I can't tell you here. There are too many people around." They had shown up very early and there was no one in the theater with the exception of them.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. "We are the only ones here you dolt."  
  
He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Well, Hermione, it's like this, I love you."  
  
"I know you do, Draco. I love you too. It's been this way for almost sixteen years."  
  
"No, Hermione, not like that. Let me re-phrase what I just said. I'm in love with you, Hermione. I have been for years, but I never said anything. And I was afraid that if I didn't say anything soon, I would lose you to Potthead or Weasel." He closed his eyes and looked away from her. "I'll go sit somewhere else. You probably don't wanna talk to me again."  
  
He stood up, but she pulled him back down into the seat. "Draco, I knew exactly what you were talking about. I've been in love with you since we've learned to talk."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He leaned closer to her and kissed her. Their lips brushed each other's gently, but she pulled him closer and pressed her lips harder against his. Taking this as a good sign, he decided to take things farther. He ran his tongue over her lower lip. She opened her mouth to allow him access. He slid his tongue into her mouth and began to explore every crevice.  
  
When they broke apart ten minutes later, it was simply because of a lack of air. There were more people in the theater now, and the previews were about to start.  
  
Draco put his arm around Hermione. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Never in his life, did Draco think he'd end up with Hermione. He'd loved her for so long, and he'd just found out that she had felt the same way all along.  
  
~  
  
They left the theater with smiles across their faces. Draco decided that he was hungry and asked Hermione if she wanted to go out to eat. She said that she did. They decided to go to the small restaurant in the center of the mall. It was expensive, but Draco had the money.  
  
"Hello. How many?" the young waitress asked smiling at Draco.  
  
"Two," Draco replied dryly.  
  
The waitress looked between Hermione and Draco then grabbed two menus. "Follow me please."  
  
Draco put his hand on the small of Hermione's back as the wound their way through the restaurant to get to their table. They sat in a small booth in the back. Not many people were around.  
  
"My name is Janie," the waitress said handing them their menus. "I will be your waitress today. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"I'll have a Pepsi," Hermione said glaring at the waitress, who was still looking down at Draco.  
  
"Same," he said not bothering to look up from his menu. He knew the waitress was watching him, and he didn't like it one bit. Once she had left, he looked up at Hermione and noticed the jealous expression on her face. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I don't like the way she was looking at you. She hasn't taken her eyes off you since we walked in."  
  
"I know. I'm trying my best not to make eye contact. You do realize that when we go back to Hogwarts there will be girls staring at me like that, like they always do. There won't be anything either of us can do about it."  
  
Hermione smiled a little. "Yeah, 'cause I'll just go up to some girl and pick a fight with her when I know what the consequences of that would be."  
  
"Picture that. Hermione Granger, star student, model Gryffindor, perfect prefect, candidate for Head Girl picks a fight with Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin slut, for ogling over Draco Malfoy. The news would be all over the school in minutes."  
  
They started laughing as the waitress returned with the drinks. She placed the two Pepsis down in front of them. "What will you have to eat?" Her eyes immediately turned to Draco, who still had a smile on his face.  
  
"A cheeseburger and fries," he answered, trying to calm himself.  
  
"And you?" Janie sneered as she looked at Hermione.  
  
"A hamburger and fries. And I'd like to make a request," Hermione said putting on her sweetest smile.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I would like you to keep you eyes off my boyfriend, if that's not too much trouble."  
  
Janie glared at her then stalked off toward the kitchens.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Might as well say something now while I still can," she shrugged casually as if it were nothing.  
  
Draco laughed again, but soon stopped. "Hermione, I was just wondering, what will my father think? You know how he is- proud to be a pureblood and all."  
  
She looked at him nervously. "Well, do we really have to tell him now? I mean, we've still got the whole summer ahead of us.right? We can tell him before we leave for King's Cross Station."  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know. He'll probably be even madder if we keep it a secret. I'll wait awhile before I tell him. He's still in Azkaban anyway."  
  
Hermione nodded and reached across the table to take his hand. "I'm sure you'll think of something. After all, you are quick on your feet." Draco just smirked.  
  
The food came shortly after. Janie didn't even glance at Draco. She just placed the food and gave them the check and walked away.  
  
~  
  
After they finished eating, they walked back toward their street hand-in- hand. A warm summer's breeze was blowing. Draco's hair fell across his stormy eyes. During the summer he never bothered to gel it back. He preferred when it was in his eyes anyway. The way he did his hair for school was to keep up his image, the way Lucius instructed him to.  
  
They went into Draco's house. His parents, both Narcissa and Lucius were in the family room sipping tea. It appeared as if they were waiting for the two to walk in. It was apparent that Lucius had escaped from Azkaban. Neither of them said anything about it though.  
  
Draco quickly let go of Hermione's hand and shoved both of his hands in his pockets.  
  
Lucius looked up when they walked in. "Draco, Hermione, sit down. There is something we need to discuss."  
  
"Even me?" Hermione questioned. She wasn't used to being involved in some of the more important Malfoy conversations.  
  
"Yes, even you, Hermione. I'm afraid this will affect both of you."  
  
Hermione and Draco sat on the couch across from Lucius and Narcissa. Once they were settled Lucius began, "Now I know this will probably be hard on the both of you as you have been friends your entire lives, but I feel that it is time that we move back to our house. The house that I inherited from my father. It's not too far from here, but you won't see each other as often as you do now."  
  
Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. Draco stared down at the floor. "No, Father. You can't be serious. I won't go. I want to stay here."  
  
"It is not a question of what you want, Draco. This is your destiny. You will finally take your place among the ranks of the Death Eaters as we have always planned."  
  
Draco shook his head and looked up. His grey eyes met his father's. "No, Father," he said softly, but with a great force. "It is you who planned that for me. You never asked me what I wanted to do with my life. I may very well want to work around this neighborhood for all you know. I am not moving. I refuse to leave the woman I love." He immediately stopped talking when he realized what he had said.  
  
Hermione's head snapped up along with Narcissa's. Lucius' eyes grew wide in shock. "Do you mean what I think you mean, Draco, or did I just hear you wrong?"  
  
He knew he couldn't go back and change what he had said, so he continued with his original thought, "You heard me perfectly well, Father. I have loved Hermione for years. I don't know how you didn't see it. She has always been there for me. She has always made me feel like a better person. It's because of her that I am who I am now. I'm in love with Hermione Granger, my best friend of nearly sixteen years."  
  
Narcissa glanced furtively at her husband. She knew that although Lucius like Hermione, he wouldn't approve of Draco dating her.  
  
"Then I think it better that we move as soon as possible so we can get these childish images out of your head. You are fifteen, Draco. You don't even know the definition of love. Obviously you are very confused. No Malfoy ever falls in love with a Mudblood," Lucius sneered.  
  
The tears that were threatening to fall from Hermione's eyes finally slid down her cheeks.  
  
"What happened to you in Azkaban, Father?" Draco questioned with anger in his voice. "You weren't there for a month and you return and are demanding that we move and you're calling my best friend, whom you've always claimed to like the most horrible name you can think of." He put his arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder. "I will not go anywhere with you, and I refuse to become a Death Eater. They are nothing but cruel, heartless bastards. Just like you." He stood roughly and pulled Hermione with him. "Come on. We're leaving."  
  
Lucius stood as well. "Where do you think you're going? Get back here now!" he roared.  
  
Draco didn't pay attention as he slammed the front door forcefully closed. Hermione's body was shaking as they began to walk toward London once more. Draco had his arm protectively around Hermione's shoulders. Tears were still falling from her eyes.  
  
The hot summer sun was still beaming down on them. No one else was walking the streets. Everyone else was at home in their air-conditioned houses.  
  
After only walking a few blocks, Hermione's legs had stopped moving. She could no longer walk, and it was becoming harder for her to see out of her eyes. Her hands were shaking violently. When Draco called her Mudblood at school, he didn't mean it, but Lucius had. She could see it in his eyes that he had meant every word he said.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione into a hug. He let her cry into his chest. After only seconds, he could feel her tears soak through his thin shirt, but he didn't care. He wanted to be Hermione's support always.  
  
"What did I ever do, Draco?" she sobbed. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"  
  
"You didn't do anything, Hermione, except be the most wonderful person I have ever met. Azkaban turned my father crazy. He wasn't in there a month, and there weren't even dementors. Don't listen to a word he says. I'll figure something out. I'm not moving anywhere unless you come with me, okay?"  
  
She nodded and looked up into his grey eyes. The eyes she had come to adore over the years. "Where are we going for now though? We need to stay somewhere tonight."  
  
"Well if it's all right with you, I was thinking that maybe we could stay in a hotel tonight. We'll call your parents of course; let them know you're okay. I can't stay in the neighborhood right now, and I don't want you near my father until I know he's back to a normal state of sanity."  
  
Hermione nodded again, still tightly clutching to Draco. "What if my parents are mad at me, Draco?"  
  
"I'll explain everything to them. They should be able to understand. You're parents are bright people."  
  
"How come you're never like this in school? Here you've got a whole plan made out for what you're gunna do, but there you just let things happen."  
  
Draco smirked a little. "You said yourself that I'm quick on my feet."  
  
Hermione managed a small smile. "I did say that, didn't I?"  
  
He wiped her tears away with his thumb as he kissed her. He loved the feel of her lips against his. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt like the part of him that had been missing was there. What he had always felt was missing from his life had been right there in front of him. All he had to do was open his eyes and his heart.  
  
He massaged her tongue gently with his. He wanted to taste every part of her, but he knew he'd have to wait until they were alone. He pulled back gently so that his lips were barely touching hers. "We should get going," he whispered. She nodded and opened her eyes once again.  
  
They laced their fingers together and continued their journey toward the hotel.  
  
"Draco, I just thought of something. We don't have clothes, and we can't use magic."  
  
"Yeah, I thought of that too. I figured we'll go to the mall tonight and at least buy some stuff for tomorrow."  
  
"I never could beat you when it came to things like this. I'm just book- smart."  
  
"Hermione, you're the smartest witch in our year. With everything you've done with Potter and Weasley, how can you say you're just book-smart? You've actually gotten experience fighting against the Dark Arts already, and you always made it out okay. I'm worried sick every time you go missing of course, but you, Potthead, and Weasel know what we're up against once we get out of Hogwarts. No one else does."  
  
"It's not all it's kicked up to be. I've almost been killed and expelled a few times, come to think of it."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm you didn't."  
  
She smiled up at him as he held the hotel door open for her. They walked up to the front desk, where a man in about his forties was standing.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"We need a room please," Draco responded.  
  
"Double or single?"  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione. He would leave the choice up to her. "Single," she said.  
  
"How long will you be staying?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. I think just one night, possibly two."  
  
Draco paid the man and took the room keys. They would be staying in room 643. The room was gigantic. The bed was king-sized and there was a large window that gave a beautiful view of the city. "I think I can see our street from here," Draco joked.  
  
"You probably can. I wouldn't be surprised. We should probably go to the mall then. I'm already starting to get tired and it's only seven."  
  
Draco turned from the window. "Good idea. Then we can get back here and call your parents. The office closes at eight, right?"  
  
"Yup. And it only takes them like five minutes to get home."  
  
They left the large hotel and headed toward the mall. Draco knew that Hermione was still upset, but he also knew that she wouldn't show it. Once she had said she had gotten over something, she didn't like to talk about it, even if it was bothering her. Draco had learned that the hard way when they were kids.  
  
The mall was very crowded. There were groups of teenagers all over. Draco and Hermione passed by most of them until they reached their favorite store. It was very dark inside, lit with a few black lights. The walls were adorned with t-shirts of different bands, and large pants hung on the racks.  
  
Draco picked out black pants with fire shooting up from the bottoms to about the knees, and a black t-shirt that had "Seether" written across it. Hermione chose big, blue jeans we green pockets and a black shirt that had "System of a Down" on it.  
  
They stepped up to the counter. A boy, who was about sixteen, was the cashier. He had his eyebrow, tongue, and both ears pierced. His hair was dyed blue. "You're Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, right?" he asked as he began ringing up the clothes.  
  
"Uh yeah," Draco answered. "Why?"  
  
"I'm Jake Davis. I went to primary school with you guys."  
  
"Oh, I remember you," Hermione said. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed. "How've you been?"  
  
"A lot less sore since the two of you left. I haven't gotten my ass kicked in years. I rather enjoy the lack of pain actually."  
  
"Ooh, yeah, sorry about that," Draco muttered handing Jake enough money to pay for everything.  
  
"Don't worry about it. So I hear you guys go to a boarding school or something now. Is that right?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said as she and Draco moved aside so Jake could help the next customer. "Yeah we do."  
  
"You guys together now or something?"  
  
"I guess you can say that," Draco responded. "Took us only what, sixteen years?"  
  
"You've been friends for sixteen years? Don't you get sick of each other or have fights or stuff like that? Not many people can be friends that long and make something out of it."  
  
"Well I guess we're just different then," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Jake nodded. "You must really have something special then. Listen, me and some of the old crew are getting together tonight to hang out. Wanna come along?"  
  
"We'd really love to, Jake, but we can't tonight. There's a bunch of shit going on right now, and I don't think it'll be such a good idea. Maybe we can get together later on this summer," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, all right. That'd be cool."  
  
"See ya around," Draco called as they headed out of the store.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Draco and Hermione began to walk back to the hotel. They were both very tired. So much had happened in one day, and they still had to contact Hermione's parents.  
  
The sun had begun to set. The pinks and oranges and yellows blended together as the sun lowered itself on the horizon. It was beautiful that night. If they hadn't been so tired, they would have gone to the park and watched until there was no light left in the sky.  
  
They went up to their room and flopped down on the large bed. Draco was about to close his eyes when he remembered he still had to call the Grangers.  
  
He sat up, picked up the receiver and dialed the Granger's number. After two rings, Mrs. Granger picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Annabelle, it's Draco."  
  
"Oh, Draco dear, how are you? Is everything all right? Is Hermione with you?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione is with me, but no, everything's not all right."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My father, as I'm sure Hermione has told you, is a Death Eater. He wants us to move back to the Malfoy Manor, the large estate that he inherited from his father. I told him that I refuse to leave because I love Hermione and we're going together then he called her a Mudblood and we left and we're staying at a hotel for the night 'cause neither of us want to be anywhere near my father," he said very quickly.  
  
"That is all very sudden. Why did he decide that he just wants to move back now?"  
  
Draco was thankful that she hadn't picked up on the whole him loving Hermione bit yet. "I don't know why he wants to move back. I guess he wants to be in the wizarding world so he can be closer to the Dark Lord and all. I didn't question his motives. I was too pissed off to really think before."  
  
"Hold on a minute. Did you say that you and my daughter are going together and that you're spending the night in a hotel?!" she yelled.  
  
He winced at the shrill sound of her voice. "Um yes. You see," he said slowly, "I've loved Hermione for a while now, but I've never really mentioned it till today. And about the hotel thing, nothing is going to happen because we go two twin sized beds."  
  
Hermione looked at him disbelievingly. She couldn't remember when he had lied to her mother. He made slashing movements across his throat so that she would get the hint and not say anything until he hung up the phone.  
  
"Draco, I normally trust your judgment, but this is ludicrous!"  
  
"Annabelle, please try to understand that Hermione and I being there puts us in danger. My father is acting like a crazed madman. I cannot, in my right mind, let Hermione anywhere near him right now. I am just trying to do what's best." He sounded defeated. There was a note of desperation held in his voice.  
  
"All right, Draco," Annabelle sighed. "But I do want to see you and my daughter tomorrow. We have some things to discuss."  
  
"Right. We'll meet you at your office around noon or so."  
  
"Thank you, Draco."  
  
"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Annabelle hung up the phone. As soon as she placed the receiver down on the hook the doorbell rang. She opened the door and was greeted by a very angry-looking Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Lucius, what are you doing here? It's nearly ten pm."  
  
"I know what time it is you foolish Muggle!" he roared. "Where is my son? I know you know."  
  
"I don't know where Draco is. I haven't seen him at all today."  
  
Lucius pushed passed her and into the house. "You lie! I know you've heard from him today. Where the fuck is my son?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know!" she cried. She wasn't lying. Draco had never stated what hotel he was staying at.  
  
Greg Granger came running down the stairs. "What's going on here?" he asked, his voice sounding panicked.  
  
Lucius whipped out his wand and pointed it at Greg. "Avanda Kedavra!"  
  
Greg fell to the floor, the life sucked out of him. Annabelle ran to her husband's side. "Draco was right, you have changed!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cradled her dead husband's head in her lap. "What happen to the Lucius Malfoy I've known for the past sixteen years?"  
  
Lucius sneered. "You think you know Lucius Malfoy? Nobody knows Lucius Malfoy. That was all an act to please Narcissa, but I disposed of her as well. No matter. Your daughter has corrupted my son's mind. Draco has the heart of a dragon. He is stronger than even I. He should not be around Muggle filth. This world would be a better place if ass Muggles and Mudbloods were disposed of. I started with your husband and I now move on to you." He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. She winced, but didn't cry out as he shoved her into the family room.  
  
"You bastard!" She spat on his foot.  
  
His eyes burned dangerously as he smacked her hard across the face. She clutched her cheek as more tears slid down her face.  
  
"No one, especially not a lowly Muggle such as yourself talks to Lucius Malfoy that way." He shoved her to the floor and pinned her down between his legs. "Now you will pay."  
  
He tore her blouse open. Buttons flew everywhere. He proceeded to rip her bra from her chest and he moved down to suck her breasts roughly. She tried desperately to get him off, but her attempts were futile for her was much too strong. She punched and scratched, but to no avail.  
  
"Let go of me you wizard scum!"  
  
Lucius smacked her again then proceeded to pull her jeans and panties off her long, slender legs.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she cried out as she pounded his chest.  
  
"Oh, no my dear. We are far from finished."  
  
He slid two fingers inside of her and pushed them in and out roughly. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she arched her back toward him. He had hit a sensitive spot.  
  
"Get off me, you bastard," she said. Her voice was weak and a moan escaped the back of her throat.  
  
Lucius slid his fingers out of her then moved his fingers to his mouth. He sucked her juices off them then proceeded to pull his pants and boxers down to his knees.  
  
Annabelle squeezed her legs shut, but Lucius put his hands on the inside of her thighs and forced them open. He slammed into her and thrust in and out of her as hard as he could. She was screaming out in pain as she punched his chest ferociously.  
  
"STOP! STOP!" she yelled.  
  
Lucius just smirked as he kept slamming into her harder and harder. She grabbed onto his shirt and started moaning mostly in pain but partially from pleasure. It hurt so much, yet felt good.  
  
He reached his climax then pulled out of her and zipped his pants. She was writhing on the floor, broken and crying.  
  
"I think I will put you out of your misery also. Goodbye, Muggle bitch." He reached for his wand. "Avanda Kedavra!"  
  
Annabelle Granger stopped moving immediately as the curse hit her. Lucius smirked triumphantly then walked out of the Granger residence, closing the door quietly. 


	3. A Horrible Truth

CHAPTER 3~ A Horrible Truth  
  
Hermione and Draco lay on the large bed in the hotel room facing each other. Draco had his arm draped over Hermione's back and was drawing lazy circles on her back.  
  
"So she just agreed?" Hermione asked referring to Draco's conversation with her mother. "She didn't give you hell?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "She tried, but I persuaded her that it was for our safety and she just gave in. I don't think she wants to put you in any danger. I do feel kinda bad though."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"I told her that we're in a double room. You heard me. I think that's the first time in my entire life that I've ever just straight up lied to her. What if she finds out that I lied? She will never trust me again."  
  
Hermione smiled. "She won't find out. Who's gunna tell her? Certainly not me." She ran one of her hands through his hair then brought it down to rest on his cheek. "So gorgeous," she mumbled. "I can see why all the girls drool over you."  
  
He smirked as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, well I only care about you, so don't worry about what anyone else does 'cause they'll never even get close to me."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do. I could never lie to you." He brushed his lips against hers softly.  
  
"Draco, can I ask you something kinda.personal?"  
  
"Yeah sure, but you know everything about me already anyway." The look she gave him clearly said that she didn't. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips pursed. "I'm kidding. Of course you can."  
  
"When was your first kiss?"  
  
"You don't want me to answer that."  
  
"Yeah I do. Please? I'll tell you mine."  
  
He sighed then took a deep breath. "All right, all right. It was this morning in the theater," he mumbled so that it was barely audible.  
  
Her eyes widened. "No way! You're kidding! There is absolutely no way! What about Parkinson? She's always all over you."  
  
"Maybe so, but I cannot stand her. She's a pug-faced slut. Besides, I've been waiting for you. Why? When was yours?"  
  
"It was with Krum right after the Yule Ball." She blushed a little. "I really had no idea about you though. I just figured that with all the girls at school."  
  
Draco let out a soft chuckle. "You mean all those sluts that'll do anything to get with the next good-looking guy who comes along? I don't go for girls like that. I want someone who will be true to me and that I know I can trust. Pansy disgusts me. Good looks and money is all she wants. Love, trust, they mean nothing to her. Totally opposite of you."  
  
"So you mean that you have never even remotely liked another girl besides me your whole life?"  
  
Draco nodded as a blush crept up to his pale cheeks. "I would've waited longer if I needed to. The truth is I just.love you and I was willing to wait as long as you needed. You and I always made sense to me. It was the only thing that made sense to me. Merlin, I even sound corny to myself. I can't even begin to imagine what you're thinking."  
  
She pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely, trying to pour her soul into him through their lips. Draco kissed her back with just as much fire and passion. Hermione ran her hands down his body, and he moaned into her mouth.  
  
She opened his jeans and pushed them down his muscular legs. The only time their lips parted was when Hermione pulled Draco's shirt over his head. As her fingers slid into the waistband of his boxers, he broke away from her.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know if I'm ready for this yet. I mean, aren't we moving a little bit fast? I love you and all, but we're still young. We've got a lot of time ahead of us, and I don't want to ever hurt you. I don't want to get you pregnant at the age of sixteen."  
  
She nodded and moved her hands back up his chest. "You're absolutely right. I don't want anything to come between us. I think I would've regretted it later on anyway."  
  
Draco put his arms around Hermione and pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly. He kissed her forehead lightly as he rubbed her back. She kissed him gently, just barely touching her lips to his.  
  
"We should get some sleep," Draco muttered. "We do have to see your parents in a few hours."  
  
"Good idea." She pulled her baggy shorts down her slender legs. Draco looked at her questioningly. "If you get to sleep in your boxers, I get to sleep in my underwear. You have a problem with that?"  
  
"Not at all. Do what you want. You won't hear me complaining."  
  
She smiled. "Good. Goodnight, Draco."  
  
"Night, Mya."  
  
"Mya? You haven't called me that since before we went to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah I know. But no one else calls you Mya. It's always been my name for you."  
  
Hermione smirked. "Do I get to use my nickname for you then. It would only seem fair, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Oh no! Never again! Please don't do that to me. You know how much I hate that name. Pansy's been calling me that lately." He groaned as he buried his head in the pillows.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong, Drakie? You don't like your nickname anymore?" Hermione cooed. "It's not that bad."  
  
"Goodnight, Mya."  
  
"Goodnight, Drakie."  
  
Draco kissed her briefly before shutting his eyes to get some sleep. His arms were wrapped around her and his head was rested on the pillow just above hers. He soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~  
  
The next morning Draco awoke at 9:27. Hermione was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently then crawled out of the bed and pulled the covers up around Hermione since she looked a bit cold.  
  
After stretching his back, he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He let the cool water pour over his head and down his chest and back. It was very soothing. He cleansed his body with the cheap hotel soap and lathered his hair with the shampoo and conditioner.  
  
When he finished, he wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. He brushed his teeth then went back into the room to change his clothes and wake Hermione.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss his sleeping beauty's cheek. "Wake up, Mya. Come on, sweetie, we gotta go see your parents." She didn't even stir, just continued sleeping. "Merlin, Mya! We got class in two minutes down in the dungeons! We're gunna be late!"  
  
"What?!" She sat bolt upright. Draco started laughing hysterically and fell onto the pillows. "That wasn't funny," Hermione scolded as she laid back down trying to calm her breathing.  
  
"Yeah it was. You should've seen your face. That was classic," he said still laughing.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure it was. Now let me sleep; I'm tired."  
  
"No, no, no. You gotta take a shower so we can eat then go to your parents' office. Come on, get up." He took hold of her wrists and pulled her up.  
  
Her eyes opened a little as her head fell against his chest. A smirk formed on her lips as she ran her hands down his sides to play with the towel that was around his waist. "Is this all you're wearing?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Maybe. I guess you won't find out though since you woke up too late. Tough luck."  
  
She pouted a little. "Oh fine, be that way."  
  
Draco smiled and grabbed the bag his clothes were in. "All right, if you insist."  
  
"Fine then." She stalked into the bathroom with her head held high.  
  
Draco shook his head as he unwrapped the towel from his waist and pulled on his boxers, pants, and t-shirt. Once he was finished dressing, he sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window into nothingness. Something just didn't feel quite right, but he couldn't seem to place it.  
  
"Mya!" he called through the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What time does your parents office open? Nine, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I think we should go there before we eat. I'll tell you why when you come out." He went back to the bed and sat with his back against the headboard.  
  
Within minutes, Hermione came out with a worried expression across her face. "Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well that's the thing, I don't exactly know. Something just doesn't seem right. I'm getting this bad vibe. I think it's got to do with my father. I think we should just go and see if everything's okay. I'm probably just worrying too much. Everything's probably fine, but I just wanna make sure."  
  
"Okay," Hermione agreed. "I hope everything's fine and that you're just getting worked up over nothing."  
  
They checked out of the hotel and began the short trip to the Granger's dentist office. Draco and Hermione held hands as they quickly walked down the streets of London.  
  
The office was dark and the lights off. Not even Betty, the secretary was there. They tried peaking through the dark glass.  
  
Hermione looked worriedly at Draco. "Do you think they're still at the house?" she questioned. "Maybe they're sick or something."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," he said more to convince himself than her. Deep down he knew it was more. He took her hand in his once again, and moved even more swiftly toward their neighborhood.  
  
Hermione opened the door to her house and let out a strangled cry. Her father was sprawled across the floor. Dead. She buried her head in Draco's chest. He held her close to him. He brought her into the kitchen and sat her down on a chair.  
  
"I'll be right back. Just wait here, okay?" he said softly.  
  
She shook her head. "No. Don't leave me. Please Draco." Tears stained her beautiful face.  
  
"Hermione, I'll just be in the other room. I wanna see if your mother's around."  
  
"No, Draco. Let me come with you then. I'm so scared. I don't wanna be alone."  
  
"Okay," he gave in.  
  
They walked back out into the foyer and headed into the family room, where Annabelle was lying naked with blood around her. More tears sprang from Hermione's eyes as Draco led her back to the kitchen. He felt sick. Hermione sat at the table with her head in arms while Draco phoned the local authorities.  
  
"Hello. How can I help you?" said the urgent voice on the other end.  
  
"My name's Draco Malfoy and my girlfriend is Hermione Granger. We spent the night out last night, and when I took her home this morning, we found her parents dead."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure they're dead sir?"  
  
"Yes! They're not breathing and there's no pulse. Doesn't that usually qualify a person as being dead? Last time I checked it did," he answered aggravated. "Look, can you just send some troops out here? My girlfriend's hysterical."  
  
"Yes we will. What is the address?"  
  
Draco gave the woman Hermione's address then hung up the phone. "Hermione, I'm going to my house to see if my father's there. I know he did it. Just wait here for the police and the ambulance. I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops."  
  
She nodded. She couldn't say anything. Draco hugged her tightly to him and kissed her cheek before he headed across the street to his house.  
  
He burst through the door to his father's office. His wand was clutched tightly in his hand as he glared at his father. "Why'd you do it?" he snarled.  
  
"Do what? Kill your mother or the Muggles across the street?" Lucius responded smoothly without glancing up.  
  
Draco's face became paler, if that was possible. His heart sank. "Y-you killed Mum too?"  
  
"You catch on quick, Draco." He lifted his eyes to meet his son's gaze.  
  
"You said you loved her. How could you?! She was your fucking wife!"  
  
"Observant." A cruel smirk played across his lips. "You were always smart, Draco. Not smart enough, however. You chose the Mudblood over Pansy Parkinson, an esteemed pureblood. I would kill you now as well, but the Dark Lord has plans for you. He said that you're one of the strongest wizards he has ever had the pleasure of meeting. He wants you to be part of his inner circle. The first thing you have to do is lose the Mudblood, and we'll move back to the Malfoy Manor."  
  
"No. That is not the life I want to lead. I want to be able to choose my own path, not the path that you have set before me. I love Hermione. I always have. There is no way I will ever leave her. Especially not for some ugly, pug-faced, untalented, stupid bitch such as Pansy. I have never even remotely liked her. How can you expect me to love her?"  
  
"You can lead a successful life having never loved. Look at me. I never truly loved your mother. I just told her what she wanted to hear. I ended up just fine."  
  
"No you didn't. You are working for a no good son of a bitch. He has manipulated you as well as every other Death Eater. I am ashamed to call myself your son." He turned and exited the room.  
  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me, boy!" Lucius hollered after him.  
  
Draco walked out of his house. There was a police car and an ambulance already outside of Hermione's house. He hurried across the street as the Granger's bodies were being loaded into the back of the ambulance in body bags.  
  
He opened the door and headed into the kitchen, where Hermione was still sitting with her head in her hands. Two cops were standing over her trying to get answers to their questions.  
  
"Give it a rest for now," Draco demanded fiercely as he crouched down next to Hermione and took her hand in his. "She's just lost her parents. Can't you see she's distressed?"  
  
"And just who the hell do you think you are?" one of the cops asked. His nametag read "Anderson."  
  
"I'm her best friend and boyfriend, Anderson. I know her better than anyone on the face of the Earth."  
  
The second cop stood and stared at him intently. "Daly" was his name. "Just because you're this girl's boyfriend, that doesn't make you her best friend."  
  
"You know, Daly, I'm sure that in most cases you'd be right, but we only started dating yesterday. Before that we'd been friends since we were born. We've never had a major fight. She is my best friend, and I'd appreciate it if you'd give me some time alone with her. Give me five minutes and I'll tell you what I can."  
  
The two policemen silently left the room. Draco made sure they were gone before he pulled a chair next to Hermione's and stroked her hair absentmindedly. She lifted her head a little and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Did you talk to your father?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. He did do it. Killed me mum too."  
  
Hermione looked up into his sad eyes. "H-he killed your mother? I am so sorry." She buried her head in his shirt. He was used to this by now. In the last two days he had to comfort her plenty of times.  
  
"Hermione, I'm gunna talk to the police. You can either come with me or stay here. Whichever you'd like."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
They stood and walked into the foyer, where the policemen were waiting. "So you're gunna talk?" Anderson said.  
  
"Just ask what you wanna know. I've got things to do," Draco responded. He didn't like Anderson or Daly. They both pissed him off greatly.  
  
"You've got a short temper, boy. How old are you?"  
  
"Almost sixteen, but I don't see what that has to do with anything. If it's a trust issue, I don't lie. You can use one of those lie detector things if you'd like. It won't make a difference."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary," Daly cut in. "Now, do you have any information about these attacks? When it happened? Who did it?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. "I presume they happened last night when Hermione and I were out. You see my father, Lucius Malfoy, has been acting strange lately. He said some threatening things to Hermione yesterday, so we left. We stayed at a hotel last night so that I could keep her safe. I phoned the Grangers and spoke to Annabelle. I guess it was about ten or so and that it was after I hung up when they were attacked by my father. I spoke to him just a few minutes ago. He admitted to it as well as killing my mother."  
  
Both Anderson and Daly looked at him obviously expecting more. "And you stay this calm knowing that your mother and your girlfriend's parents are dead?" Anderson asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't cry. I have never shed a tear in my life. My mother always said that I have a heart of a dragon, hence my name, Draco. Crying for me is an impossibility. Here's a picture of my father." He pulled a Muggle photo out of his wallet. "Believe me or not, he was the one who did it. You can either trust me and look for him, because he already left, or you can investigate it and find out for yourselves that it was him. By then he will have already left England. And as I stated earlier, I have places to be. Good day."  
  
Draco led Hermione up to her room. Tears were still leaking from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Where we will go, Draco?" Hermione questioned as she sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"We'll find another hotel for tonight. Pack your things. I want to be able to pack my things and be out of here as soon as possible."  
  
She made no move to get up. Draco took a deep breath as he sat down next to her. He encircled his arms around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just don't know what to do about anything. I'm so scared."  
  
"I know, Mya. I know. But no matter what happens, I will be here to protect you now and always. I'll help you pack if you want."  
  
They stuffed all of Hermione's clothes into her trunk and picked up her ginger car, Crookshanks from the floor. Once they made it downstairs they emergency vehicles had all departed. They hurried across the street to Draco's house. As predicted, Lucius had left. Draco threw all of his things into his trunk, grabbed his eagle owl, Aneas, and they headed back to the heart of London.  
  
"How 'bout we stay at the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione suggested. "It is convenient, as it's near Diagon Alley, and on September first we can take the Knight Bus to King's Cross Station."  
  
Draco nodded. "That's a good idea."  
  
After walking a while longer, they reached the old pub and stepped inside. Tom, the bartender, was standing behind the bar, as always. "Ah Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, how can I be of service?"  
  
"Hi, Tom," Hermione said with a sad smile.  
  
"We need two rooms for the rest of the summer," Draco informed him. "If you can, we'd prefer that the rooms be next to each other or in close proximity."  
  
Draco pulled some galleons out of his bag and handed them to the old wizard. "Thank you so much."  
  
"It is not a problem."  
  
They dragged their trunks and animals up the stairs. Hermione placed her things in room nineteen then knocked on Draco's door. Room twenty-one. He let her in. She sat on his bed while he sat at the small desk and pulled out parchment, quill, and a bottle of ink.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I wanna write to Dumbledore to explain what's going on. I'm sure he already knows, but I want to be one hundred percent positive." She nodded as he began writing.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
As you know, my father is a Death Eater and was sent to Azkaban at the end of the school year. He escaped yesterday and returned home. He was acting a bit.strange so Hermione and I decided to stay at a hotel last night.  
  
We were supposed to meet Mr. and Mrs. Granger at their office this morning. When we arrived no one was there. We went to Hermione's house to see if they were somehow help up. We found them dead. I phoned the police then went to talk to my father.  
  
He admitted to killing them and my mother-claimed he never really loved her or me. I got out of there as fast as I could and told the police what happened and gave them a Muggle photo of him. I know they won't find him, but it doesn't hurt to try.  
  
Hermione and I paid for two rooms at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the summer. I figured you'd like to know all this.  
  
Can't wait until September.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S. My father mentioned something about going back to the Manor.  
  
He folded the letter and sealed it. After addressing it, he tied it to Aneas' leg and sent him off into the sunlight. He watched until the owl became a tiny speck and disappeared into the horizon.  
  
He turned back to Hermione, who was looking at him. She looked about ready to cry again. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her in a loving embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco," she mumbled.  
  
"For what?" he asked confused.  
  
"For being so weak. For turning to you every time I need a shoulder to cry on. You must be so sick of it. How many times have I cried in the past two days?"  
  
"That's what I'm here for, Mya. I want to be the person you turn to. I really don't mind letting you cry on my shoulder. As I've said, I'll always be here for you."  
  
Hermione held him tighter, feeling safe within his embrace. No one could touch her when he was around. He wouldn't allow it. They stayed that way for a long time, enjoying the feel of the other.  
  
It wasn't a new feeling. They always felt that way when they were around each other, but at that moment it just seemed so much stronger as if an outer force were supplying their strength.  
  
Sunlight poured through the open window illuminating them. It looked as if a higher power was beating down on them, protecting them from everything and everyone. It was as if they would be rejuvenated.  
  
Hermione laid down on the small bed and pulled Draco down next to her. Neither of them wanted to think about what was going on outside that small wizard motel/restaurant.  
  
She rested her head on his chest and listened to the slow, steady murmur of his beating heat. He had on hand wound in her short hair and the other resting on her back. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she fell into a slumber. Not long after, Draco followed suit. 


	4. The Hogwarts Express

CHAPTER 4~  
  
At around noon the next day Aneas flew into the open window and landed on the bedpost, where the two teens still slept peacefully. He hopped onto Draco and nibbled on his fingers. Draco stirred at the contact and started yawning. He took the letter off the owl's leg and started reading:  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I thank you for the information in your last message. I will contact the Ministry so that they can have some authors on the lookout.  
  
If you can, please do not let yourself or Ms Granger into Muggle London. Remain in The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. I do not want you or Ms Granger to be put in the face of danger.  
  
This year will most likely be difficult for you both, but you must pull through. In your case, September cannot come soon enough.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Draco placed the note on the bedside table and watched the sleeping beauty beside him. He ran a finger gently across her face so as not to wake her. Everything had fallen apart for them in a manner of two days. His heart was pounding in his chest as he started thinking about where they'd end up in the next few years.  
  
The room was silent. Not even a sound from the street below could be heard through the open window. It almost felt unreal, like he was in a dream. Slowly, Draco stood and crossed the room to the window. People should have been bustling about in the street below, but there was not a soul in sight.  
  
Confusion had begun to settle in. It was midday on a summer afternoon. How could no one be out on the streets? It just didn't make sense. There was not even the hum of a passing car, nor were there sounds of rowdy teenagers in search of a favorite hangout, nor were there little children running about and playing hide-and-seek. No nothing. Everything had stopped.  
  
Draco backed up from the window and sat down on the edge of the small bed. He shook his head a few times to see if that might change things, but when he walked back to the window it was still the same. There was not even a bird in the sky.  
  
Again, he went back to the bed, but this time it was to wake Hermione. Her eyes fluttered open, and she frowned at the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.  
  
He shook his head. "I-I don't know. There is no one outside. No one is walking or playing or anything."  
  
Just as he spoke, the sound of a motorbike could be heard passing under the window. Hermione lifted a brow questioningly as she made her way to where Draco had been standing only minutes before. There were people walking down the sidewalks and children playing and cars passing by.  
  
"Draco," she said slowly, "are you sure you're all right? The streets are plenty full. Why don't you come have a look? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"  
  
He took a step toward her and peered over the edge of the sill. "None of that was there before you woke up," he defended himself. "And no, I wasn't dreaming. It was like.I don't know. Someone was trying to scare me."  
  
Hermione placed a hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. "I really think you should lie down and get some rest. I'll bring you some food and some tea."  
  
Draco's face contorted to one of anger. "You don't believe me? You think I was hallucinating or something? I swear to you, none of that was there a minute ago!" His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "How could you possibly think I'm lying to you? When have I ever lied to you, Hermione? I am and always have been truthful when it comes to you! I cannot believe you!"  
  
Hermione backed away from him into the corner and suck down with her head in her hands. She couldn't see anything. Her vision became blurred.  
  
Draco knew immediately that he shouldn't have lost his temper. He would have probably reacted the same way Hermione did in that situation. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered gently. "I didn't mean to yell. I am so sorry."  
  
She said nothing, but leaned into his warm embrace. If she lost Draco she didn't know what she would do. He was all she had left.  
  
"Forgive me?" Draco pleaded as he looked down into her chocolate eyes. Nodding slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He kissed her softly, allowing his lips to linger on hers for some time.  
  
"I'm sorry too," Hermione mumbled as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I know that you have no reason to lie to me."  
  
"It's all right," he assured her. "We should go get some food. I don't want you to starve. It probably won't be best to eat together, though, since we are who we are."  
  
She nodded and headed out the door with a backward glance at her best friend. He was the one person who had the power to control her heart, mind, and soul. He could see right through her. He knew what she was feeling, even if she didn't want him to know. Draco was the one person she truly loved.  
  
Draco watched her leave. He hated that they couldn't be together in public. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Just because she was muggle born and he was pureblooded they were forbidden to be together. He knew that he had scared her when he yelled. He hadn't meant to. The way she looked at him-so frightened, so innocent-it made him feel that she deserved better. She deserved someone who could take care of her, not someone who would try to bite her head off. Truthfully he felt ashamed to call himself her boyfriend.  
  
He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes briefly. Why, all of a sudden, did he feel so weak? Never had he been so upset. Never had he cried. The thought had never even crossed his mind. Never had he tasted the salt of his own tears. He didn't even know if they were salty, like people claimed them to be.  
  
^Maybe^ he thought ^just maybe I'm not a real human. Supposedly everyone cries at some point in their life. Even men. Why is it that I can't shed a tear? Perhaps I'm a robot and no one cared to tell me.^ He soon realized that that couldn't make sense. Robots are incapable of love. Instead, he decided that he had been cursed from birth and that there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
~  
  
The weeks flew by. Neither Draco nor Hermione had much to do. They bought all their school supplies when their letters had arrived. They spent most of the time in one of the two rooms talking, listening to music, or making out. On occasion they would head out into Diagon Alley and talk to a friend or two.  
  
On the first of September, the Knight Bus picked them up and drove them to King's Cross Station. Before they passed through the barrier to go their separate ways, Draco pulled her to the side and gave her one last kiss before the start of term. "I love you," he whispered before she turned to head through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco passed through the barrier and placed all of his luggage into the Prefect's compartment, where Hermione was already sitting with the Weasel and Pansy Parkinson. He didn't like how close the redhead was sitting to his Hermione. "Aw does the redheaded weasel have a thing for the Mudblood?" he sneered. "Ain't that just adorable? I can see it now, Weasel and Mudblood United. What a headline that would be. Don't you think?"  
  
Pansy started glaring while Ron glared at him. Hermione on the other hand winked. "At least I don't go for guys who make better ferrets than they do humans," she retorted calmly.  
  
"Watch you mouth, Mudblood," Pansy snapped. "Don't you dare speak about my Drakie like that."  
  
Draco felt the need to puke. He could feel his stomach churning unpleasantly as she pulled him down into the seat next to her. If possible, the smell of her perfume made it even worse. He felt the need to pass out. He shifted slightly away from her and toward the window.  
  
"How dare you speak to Hermione like that!" Ron yelled. "She is a better witch than you will ever be! Last time I checked, Hermione had top marks in our year, and you weren't even close."  
  
Pansy scoffed and whipped her long hair over her shoulder, her pug-like face turned to a sneer. "Just because she has top marks doesn't mean that I couldn't beat her in a duel. I know enough magic to wipe her off the face of the Earth."  
  
"But you're not going to do that," Draco said in a warning tone. "I do not want Slytherin losing points for stupidity, especially the stupidity of a Prefect."  
  
That stopped all previous arguments. They all knew that Draco was right. Losing points for idiotic reasons was not a good idea.  
  
Draco kept glancing toward Hermione, wishing he could hold her in his arms, protect her, and keep her away from Weasley, who didn't seem to mind wrapping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her to him.  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco. She was very uneasy in the position she was in, but couldn't exactly say anything about it because of the questions that would arise. The silence between the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects was almost unbearable. All four of them were extremely happy when Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, the Hufflepuff prefects walked in along with the Ravenclaw prefects, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil.  
  
Hermione seized the opportunity to jump up and greet Padma. The two were acquaintances that would speak on occasion, and Hermione found it easy to talk to her, since she wasn't as dense as her sister, Parvati. Ron was a bit put out by this and greeted Anthony and Ernie with a curt nod.  
  
Within a few minutes, the train was rolling along, heading for what was sure to be another action-packed year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Padma were talking about which classes they would be taking that year. Like Hermione, Padma had a passion for learning and acquiring knowledge, however she lacked the courage that Hermione had. Both were taking very difficult and advanced classes so that they would be prepared for the N.E.W.Ts in seventh year.  
  
Draco stared out the window for much of the ride. The clouds became a dark shade of grey as the trip dragged on. Tiny droplets of rain splattered against the window, and Draco couldn't help but think that the weather gods or whatever controlled the weather knew how he was feeling. Now and then he would catch Hermione's eye and they would share a small smile. None of the other prefects seemed to notice these secretive glances.  
  
Suddenly Ron stood and announced that he would be going to visit Harry. He asked Hermione if she wanted to accompany him, and she agreed. The two headed out of the compartment toward the rear end of the train where Harry was sure to be sitting.  
  
Upon arriving at the last compartment, they found Harry laughing at Ginny and Luna Lovegood, whom he had grown to fancy. He looked up at his two best friends and greeted them with a smile before collapsing into fits of laughter once again.  
  
"What in the blue hell is so funny, mate?" Ron asked whilst taking a seat next to the raven-haired boy.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Harry said, "Oh, it's nothing. Ginny and Luna were just making fun of Malfoy, that's all. It was quite hilarious."  
  
Ron gave him a confused look, but said nothing. He figured that Harry was mostly laughing that hard so Luna would see that he thought she was funny and maybe return his affection for her.  
  
Hermione sat in the corner of the compartment and smiled a little at Harry. She was still thinking of Draco. For once she just wished that Harry and Ron would just get over their dislike of him and see who he really was. He was a human, just as they were. Maybe the only reason she knew that was because she had known him forever, but no one at Hogwarts gave him the chance to prove himself. He was just an emotionless Pureblooded prat of a Slytherin.  
  
The four other occupants of the compartment looked at Hermione cautiously as she let out a long sigh.  
  
"You okay, 'Mione?" Harry questioned. "You don't look so good."  
  
"I've just had a rough summer, that's all. I'm glad to be going back to Hogwarts. Maybe things will settle down a bit."  
  
"What do you mean?" Luna inquired. "Break couldn't have been so bad. Everyone enjoys some time off from school."  
  
Hermione stared at the younger Ravenclaw girl apprehensively. "Yes, maybe, but I would much rather be in school where I know I'm safe and protected."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Ginny asked kindly with a sad smile upon her face.  
  
Hermione shook her head, but returned the smile. "You wouldn't understand. It's complicated. Don't worry about it though. If I ever need to talk, I'll take you up on the offer."  
  
"That's what I'm here for."  
  
~  
  
The Hogwarts express slowed to a stop in Hogsmeade Station. Hermione purposely separated herself from Harry and Ron to look for Draco. He saw her looking for him and nodded toward a carriage that two third year Hufflepuffs had just stepped into. She headed toward the compartment and asked politely if she could sit with them. The said she could, so she sat down across from them and smiled. Soon after, Draco stepped in and sat down next to Hermione, but as far away from her as possible. Everyone in the school, no matter what house, knew that Hermione and Draco were bitter rivals, and if anyone found out, both of their reputations would be ruined.  
  
Once the carriage stopped, the two Hufflepuffs jumped out, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Draco pulled the door closed quickly and kissed Hermione passionately. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. When they broke apart, Draco leaned his head against hers and mumbled, "I've been wanting to do that since we were on the train."  
  
"I know. Me too."  
  
He smiled at her and was about to step out of the carriage when he turned back to her with a smirk upon his face. "One more thing, tell Weasley to keep his hands off my girl."  
  
She laughed a little. "I don't think I can tell him exactly in those words, but I'll make sure he knows that I'm 'unavailable.'"  
  
"Good," he said. He kissed her once more before hopping out of the carriage and heading for the Great Hall. Hermione followed right behind him. 


End file.
